Noche de Pasion II
by Alice Baskerville
Summary: Despues de pensar uin poco las cosas Hiroki deside demostrar una parte de sus sentimientos a Nowaki.  Reto impuesto por Izumi-chan


**Reto impuesto por Izumi terminado un triple shot de las tres parejas de Junjou Romantica es AU esta es referente a Hiroki y Nowaki bueno inicio**

**Advertencia: Lemmon**

**Se podría llamar Noche de Pasión II o Noche de Pasión Egoist**

Era un día casi normal si casi porque me acabo de levantar temprano sin necesidad de que Nowaki me despierte el ya despertó y está preparando el almuerzo yo me meto en el baño a darme una relajante ducha me alisto tomo mis cosas voy a la cocina tomo una taza me preparo café Nowaki nos sirve para comer

-Itadakimasu-digo y comienzo a comer

-Hiro-san hoy te levantaste de buen humor y temprano-dijo Nowaki

-creo que estoy de buen humor ya que me levante más temprano y puede almorzar-paro de hablar ya que aún no me atrevo a decir lo siguiente "contigo"-como sea esta rica la comida-digo mirando a otro lado para que no me atrape con una de esas sonrisas que hace que no me preocupe por nada mas

-Hiro-san estas muy pensativo-pregunta Nowaki preocupado

-no es nada solo que-digo pero no sé qué escusa dar y no le diré "es que estoy pensando en ti" eso sería mucho-solo me pregunto en cómo será el día de hoy-digo rápidamente

-si yo también me pregunto hoy tengo el día libre en el hospital pero voy a ayudar en la florería-dice muy alegre últimamente no importa que se mate trabajando va a ayudar a la florería por que la señora está a punto de dar a luz

-se me hace tarde mejor me apuro en llegar me voy-digo levantándome de la mesa

-espera Hiro-san te acompaño hasta medio camino ya que me voy a por unas compras y de ahí a la florería-dijo tomando un bolso ambos salimos de casa sin decir nada solo disfrutando el silencio y tomando la mano del otro pero sin meditar nada detengo a Nowaki y le doy un beso porque estoy esforzándome de que le lleguen mis sentimientos de una forma u otra-Hiro-san si me provocas te raptare-dijo con su sonrisa

-no seas Baka no intento eso solo-dije pero me callo al instante

-solo que-pregunta

-nada mira aquí yo me voy para aquel lado adiós Nowaki-dije mientras corría en la dirección contraria bastante apenado y rojo llegue y no me encontré con el profesor Miyagi así que escribí algo rápido en mi computadora y me fui a clases en la cual tuve que aventar 5 plumas 10 libros y 1 pisapapeles no entiendo por qué si no les interesa la carrera se meten a estudiarla a la hora del descanso me encontré muy tranquilo hasta que

-Kamijou necesito ayuda-grito el profesor Miyagi

-ahora que es lo que no hizo de su trabajo Miyagi-sensei-pregunte enojado

-solo necesito unas cuantas copias y unos expedientes-dijo el muy-podrías traérmelos-dijo e hizo una cara con la que no me pude negar

-donde están-pregunte

-en el despacho del director-dijo muy satisfecho

Y como si de su perro se tratase fui a por el pedido que el irresponsable sensei me pidió así que algo fastidiado fui a por ellos y mientras iba hacia aquel lugar recordé a Nowaki y me puse triste porque aún no le puedo decir directamente mis sentimientos a pesar de tenerlos tan claros en mi interior y si hoy después de la cena yo le demostrara mis sentimientos y se los digo si me propongo puedo hacerlo y puedo pasar a la florería por el digo más feliz y no me doy cuenta de que ya regrese con los papeles para el descuidado sensei se los entrego y al escuchar que las clases volvieron a comenzar me dirijo al salón y comienzo con mi nuevo tema explicando detalladamente

Acabo de dar clases y salgo dirigiéndome directamente a la florería en la cual Nowaki trabaja mientras en el camino ingenio una buena excusa que darle para que no sepa que viene a verle o a por el entro el me mira extrañado

-Hiro-san-pregunta desconcertado

-ah esto veras es que yo lo que pasa es que yo necesito el baño-dije todo nervioso y defraudado de no poder ser sincero con él me dice donde esta entro y me reprimo mentalmente de forma boba al salir del almacén me doy cuenta de que un joven se encuentra allí pero de cierta forma su cara se me hace conocida de un lugar

-Nowaki gracias por prestarme el baño-digo para que se dé cuenta de mi presencia

-no es gran cosa Hiro-san-dijo sonriéndome muy alegre a lo que me sonroje

-ah quien es ese niño-pregunto puedo ver que se enfadó un poco

-es un cliente que frecuenta la florería-dijo amablemente Nowaki

-este usted enseña literatura en la universidad M no-pregunta pero me sorprendió el que lo sepa

-cómo es que lo sabe-pregunte atónito

-es que lo veo a menudo en ella y cuando pregunte en ella por usted me dijeron que era el profesor de literatura también conocido como el Demonio Kamijou por si forma de atacar a los alumnos con todo lo que encuentra-dijo al parecer sabe de bastantes cosas que pasan en mi clase pero no me sorprende todos lo divulgan

-si ese soy yo-digo orgulloso

-eres un alumno de Hiro-san-pregunta extrañado Nowaki

-no solo lo eh visto en lo descansos y en la entrada-dice

-aun así mucho gusto soy Nowaki Kusama-dijo sonriendo

-mucho gusto yo soy-pero no pudo terminar por que entro otras persona a la tienda

-Misaki-dijo Akihiko me sorprendió encontrarlo aquí

-Usagi-san-dijo ese mocoso

-aquí estabas-dijo y miro alrededor y me vio-Hiroki-dijo extrañado

-hola Akihiko-dije serio

-tu eres el que siempre esta con Hiroki no es cierto-dijo mirando a Nowaki este asintió alegre-mucho gusto al parecer yo soy el único que no conoce su nombre-dijo Akihiko

-lo lamento soy Nowaki Kusama-se volvió a presentar

-Akihiko de donde conoces a ese chico-pregunte de la nada

-es el hermano de Takahiro-dijo normal "así que ese mocoso es el hermano de ese tonto"

-y dime se lo dijiste alguna vez-pregunto

-eso ya paso Hiroki ahora lo único que me interesa es Misaki-dijo mientras abrazaba a ese mocoso

-entonces las rosas que siempre compras son para Usami-san-pregunto Nowaki me sorprendió saber que ese niño le comprera rosas a Akihiko al parecer el niño correspondí los sentimientos de Akihiko eso me hacia sentir feliz al menos alguien si correspondían sus sentimientos y no era yo el único que encontró felicidad-por cierto tomo-dijo entregándole las flores

-gracias-dijo sonrojado

-bueno Hiroki Nowaki otro día hablaremos Misaki y yo nos tenemos que irnos-dijo mientras salían y subían a aquel deportivo rojo

-Nowaki si quieres ya puede irte yo puedo manejar las cosas desde aquí-dijo el dueño de la tienda Nowaki agradeció y salimos en eso me encontró con Miyagi-sensei

-ah Kamijou-sensei como esta pregunto

-bien sensei-dije mirándolo fríamente

-vamos Kamijou deja de hacer eso te saldrán arrugas-dijo burlándose

-Miyagi-dijo una voz detrás de el

-que pasa Shinobu-chin-pregunto preocupado

-vámonos-dijo ese niño sí que es celoso

-de acuerdo nos vemos luego Kamijou-dijo mientras se iban

-quienes eran-pregunto Nowaki al parecer no se acuerda de el

-mi jefe pero no sé quién es ese niño-dijo un poco extrañado

Nos fuimos de nuevo en silencio hasta la casa tomados de la mano

Al llegar Nowaki preparo lo cena y cenamos en silencio al acabar me acerque a Nowaki en completo silencio y comencé a besarlo apasionadamente pero siendo yo quien controlara la situación quite su camisa lentamente al terminar bese su cuello también lo mordí dejando marca descendí a sus pezones lambí, chupe, bese, mordí varias veces estos mientras escuchaba los gemidos escapar de la boca de Nowaki excitándome y provocándome a seguir volví a descender sin darle tiempo de reaccionar adentre mi mano por sus pantalones y masaje su erecto miembro mientras volvía a jugar con los pezones de Nowaki el seguía gimiendo por la placentera atención que estaba recibiendo cuando sus pezones estuvieron completamente erectos quite sus pantalones y bóxer de un tirón y me dirigí a su pene y lo bese primero solo la punta haciendo que Nowaki se estremeciera comenzó a tocarlo con más cuidado y más despacio sabiendo de antemano que esto lo desesperaría y pediría por mas

-Hiro-san más rápido-pidió

En eso metí su pene en mi boca saboreando el sabor del pene de Nowaki disfrutando la tortura que Nowaki recibía empecé a chupar el pene de Nowaki haciendo que se estremeciera más y más hasta pude sentir las palpitaciones de su pene mientras lo chupaba hasta que llego al limite y se corrió bañándome todo con su salado semen el me miro extasiado uniéndonos en un beso y llevándome hacia el cuarto él se posiciono sobre mi besándome en la boca en el cuello en mis pezones en mi estómago haciéndome estremecer varias veces entonces quito mis pantalones e introdujo mi pene a su boca comenzando a bombear mi pene con su boca logrando que el éxtasis me haga gemir dejando salir toda mi excitación él lo hace cada vez más y más rápido y siento que estoy en el límite y sin más me corro bañándolo con mi esencia el vuelve a besarme de manera posesiva que logra volver a excitarme el sin más me penetra sacándome más gemidos solos o acompañados de su nombre mientras el sigue entrando y saliendo de mi interior yo me limito a gemir o a corresponder sus besos o caricias no sé pero logro escuchar el palpitar de nuestros dos corazones acompasados mientras siento que estoy llegando al final y sé que el también ya está por acabar y me agrada sentirlo estremecer y sin ya poder evitarlo se corre dentro de mí y yo baño su torso con mi semen

-Hiro-san Te amo-dijo muy alegre abrazándome yo me oculto en su pecho completamente rojo

-yo también Te amo Nowaki-dije muy apenado tu sorprendido depositaste un beso en mis labios y me abrázate más fuerte y yo igualmente pero con mucha más precion para que nunca se alejara de mí al rato se durmió y yo lo mire y sin retenerme pronuncie-la verdad es que aún no sabes cuánto Te amo Nowaki baka-pronuncie cuando el sueño me venció y me deje caer en tu pecho volviendo a escuchar nuestros ya acompasados latidos.

**Acabe me gustó mucho como quedo este muy cursi para Hiroki pero me gusta mucho como quedo aunque es un Lemmon muy mediocre pero déjenme apenas estoy aprendiendo**

**Aquí el nombre de los otros onne-shot de las otras parejas**

**Misaki y Akihiko:**

**Noche de Pasión I**

**Shinobu y Miyagi:**

**Noche de pasión II**

**Se despide Alice-chan**


End file.
